This discloses a dynamo with a stationary armature, in which the frequency of the armature current is the same as the frequency of the field excitation and is independent of the rotational speed of the rotor.
We do not know of any similar dynamo of the prior art. The field structure is divided in two sections, oppositely magnetized at any instant and rotating in opposite directions. A dynamo is a rotating electric machine involving interaction of magnetic flux relative to conductors, which includes electric motors and electric generators, which are inherently devices of the same means of operation.